The Night at House of Mouse Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The Night at House of Mouse Part 1. One night in Crash Site Omega, Princess Yuna, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Phil, Finn the Human, and Jake the Dog are looking at the stars in the night sky. Princess Yuna: Isn’t this a great time to do some stargazing, Guys? Dipper Pines: It sure is, Yuna. And in fact, I can see the leo constellation. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: I’d see an ursa major constellation. Mabel Pines: And I see a shooting star. Grubber: A shooting star, where, Mabel? Mabel Pines: (as she’d pointed to the shooting star) This one, Grubber, and it looks like it is heading towards the town of Gravity Falls. Finn the Human: Oh. (pause) Wait, WHAT?! Princess Yuna: Come on, let's follow it and see where it lands! With that, they head to town to see the fallen shooting star. Back in town of Gravity Fall, the shooting star turns out to be a young alicorn named Nyx as she’d crashed into the bell tower. Nyx: (weeping) Ford Pines: (off-screen) Hey, do you hear someone crying? Nyx: (sniffs in sadness) Princess Yuna: (off-screen) Yes. As they head to the top of the bell tower, they see Nyx crying. Finn the Human: Woah, I don’t believe it. Nyx: (crying softly) Ford Pines: Are you alright? Nyx: (gasps and backed away a bit) Ford Pines: It’s alright, come on out, we’re not going to hurt you. Princess Yuna: Don’t be afraid. Jake the Dog: Don’t cry, Little pony. Nyx: (hides behind a bell) Please don’t scare me. Mabel Pines: (comforting Nyx) There, there, we won’t scare you. Nyx: (nervously comes out) Hi, my name is Nyx. Dipper Pines: It's nice to meet you, Nyx, my name’s Dipper, and this is my twin sister, Mabel. Princess Yuna: I’m Princess Yuna, this is Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Phil, Finn, Jake, and Dipper and Mabel’s great uncles, Ford and Stan. Stanley Pines: Where’d you come from and where are your parents? Nyx: (sniffs and wipes her tears off) From space, and I don't have any parents, I have no family. Ford Pines: Oh, I see. Where’s Soos? As on cue from the outside of the belltower, Soos parked the pickup truck as he’d accidentally back into a fire hydrant making the thing to jettison the water into the air. Soos Ramirez: Oh, bummer. Princess Yuna: We’d better fix that right away after that, let us give you a tour around Canterlot, Nyx. Nyx: Okay, Yuna. With that, Yuna and the others took Nyx back to Canterlot. At the School of Friendship, Headmare Starlight Glimmer introduces the new students. Starlight Glimmer: Everyone, everypony, and every creature, I’d like you all to meet our newest students, Tommy Turnbull, Lola Mbola, Gus Turner, Robotboy, Robotgirl, Kubo, Coraline Jones, Wybie Lovat, Norman Babcock, Neil Downe, Eggs, and Winnie Portley-Rind. Coraline Jones: Hello. Robotboy: We are all happy to be here. Robotgirl: Which seats are we gonna sit next to? Starlight Glimmer: Robotgirl, you and Robotboy will sit here, (ponting at their seats) which leaves Tommy, Lola, and Gus next to Robotboy. Coraline, you, Wybie, Norman, Neil, Eggs, Winnie, and Kubo next to Robotgirl. Tommy Turnbull: Okay. When they got the students settled, Sunburst was ready to begin his teachings. As for Yuna, she spoke with Princess Twilight Sparkle and Princess Sunset Shimmer. Princess Yuna: Princess Twilight, Princess Sunset, meet our new visitor, Nyx. Nyx: Uh, hi. Sunset Shimmer: It’s a pleasure to meet you, Nyx, where did you come from? Nyx: From space. Twilight Sparkle: Where are your parents? Nyx: They died. Twilight Sparkle: What?! Sunset Shimmer: How did your parents died? Nyx: Well, hours ago. Let me tell you something. During a flashback, Nyx was narrating her story from the past. Nyx: (narrating) It all began on a planet called “Mannulus”, it was peaceful until the black order came along with the empire of a dark sith named “Kylo Ren”, who’s clone counterpart was created by Bill Cipher. Twilight Sparkle: Whoa, wait a minute, Nyx. The empire? I thought the rebels defeated the empire a couple of days ago? Nyx: It was all Bill Cipher’s evil magic that caused it’s return, that’s when my parents tried to protect me. But at the moment my parents sent me on a multiversal pod, Kylo Ren killed my parents, and Mannulus was destroyed along with them. And now, I was the last of the ponies of it’s destroyed planet. With tears flowing in her eyes, Twilight started to comfort her to ease her pained memories. Nyx: (sobbing) Twilight Sparkle: Don’t cry, Nyx. It’s okay. At least you packed up all your stuff including your bedroom. Nyx: Yeah. Just then, Yuna’s friends and the new recruits arrived with great grades on worksheets. Kubo: Yuna! Guess what? We had a great day at the School of Friendship! I got an A. Coraline Jones: You should’ve seen how great we’ve studied. Wybie Lovat: Yeah, I’ll bet my grandma would be surprised if your parents would, Coraline. Norman Babcock: Neil and I told my parents and his older brother, Mitch we’d meet with them soon. Neil Downe: It was the best time we had yet. Eggs: My dad, Winnie’s parents, and my boxtroll friends as well. Winnie Portley-Rind: We also keep in touch with our friends back home. Tommy Turnbull: The same goes for us with our families at CN City. Gus Turner: We each have spare rooms to sleep in for a school year. Lola Mbola: We had a great time. Robotboy: We all did. Robotgirl: And who his this alicorn? Princess Yuna: Guys, meet my new friend, Nyx. (to Nyx) Nyx, would you like me and my friends show you around the School of Friendship? Nyx: Sure. So, Yuna introduced Nyx to her friends and showed her around the school. Meanwhile back at the Equestrian docks, Shocker Greeed was waiting for the arrival of the rest of Shocker. A while later, the cargo ship with the Shocker signia has arrived. Hiruchameleon: So, this is Equestria? (to the rest of the members of shockers) Okay, Everyone, let’s unload the cargo ship and into the warehouse, because it will be the Equestrian Shockers Base. Understood? Shockers (Kamen Rider): Yes, Sir. So, the Shockers then unload the cargo ship and into the warehouse for their Equestrian base. Back at the Castle of Friendship, the royalties had a discussion on Nyx's behalf. Twilight Sparkle: Princess Yuna and some of her friends found Nyx not far in Gravity Falls, she’s an orphan who’s home planet and family is gone. Princess Celestia: She’s no ordinary alicorn we’ve ever seen before. Sunset Shimmer: It is a bit strange beyond any of us. Princess Luna: In conquer, Sunset. As for Yuna and her friends, they present Nyx, Kubo, Tommy, RobotBoy and the others the Golden Oak Library. Princess Yuna: Behold the glorious Golden Oak Library! What do you think of it? Nyx: Wow! Robotboy: What is so special about the Golden Oak Library? Princess Twila: It’s my mommy and Princess Sunset Shimmer’s old homes, and it’s where it holds every book from the multiverse. Robotgirl: I think I get it, Princess Twila. (as she’d notice her brother was looking at a Goosebumps book called It’s Alive! It’s Alive!) Robotboy: What? Lloyd Garmadon: Hello, Yuna. Glad you guys made it. Princess Bubblegum: Who is that black alicorn? Princess Yuna: Nyx, meet Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya, Skylor, Li’l Nelson, Ken, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, Misako, Princess Harumi, P.I.X.A.L., Laval, Cragger, Eris, the other Chima heroes, Tyrone, the Dipper Clones, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline Abadeer, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, Lumpy Space Princess, BMO, Neptr, Fern, Dr. Simon Petrikov, Betty Grof, Huntress Wizard, Lady Rainicorn, Charlie, TV, Viola, Kim Kil Whan, and Jake Jr. Nyx: Hello, Everyone. Kim Kil Whan: Be welcome here, Nyx. Princess Yuna: Let’s give you, Kubo, Tommy, Robotboy, and the others a tour. (to Tyrone) Tyrone? Tyrone: Follow me, there’s so much to see. So, Tyrone gives the newcomers a tour around the Golden Oak Library. Tyrone: This is a huge living room, so you can sit on a couch and a double decker couch and watch TV. Norman Babcock: Cool! Tommy Turnbull: Wow! Next, Tyrone shows the newcomers the bedrooms. Tyrone: We made bedrooms for guests and newcomers. Robotgirl: This is very nice. Robotboy: I like it. Nyx: It’s okay. Then, Tyrone showed the huge kitchen and dining room. Tyrone: This is the kitchen and dining room where we have all you can buffet. Gus Turner: Oh, boy! This place is amazing! Coraline Jones: This is so awesome. Next, Tyrone shows the newcomers the arcade and video game room. Tyrone: This is where we can play arcade games and videogames. Eggs: Oh, boy! Then, Tyrone shows the new recruits the vehicle room and workshop. Tyrone: This is the vehicle room and vehicle workshop where we can work or fixing the vehicles. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: (fixing the Mighty Bus’ undercarriage) Hi, Guys. Mothina: Hello, Miss Berrytwist. Princess Solarna: (polishing K.I.T.T.) Just helping our friends to fixing up vehicles. Princess Yuna: Nyx, meet my sister and cousin, Princess Solarna and Princess Sharon. Princess Solarna: Nice to meet you, Nyx. Nyx: Hello. What are your vehicles? Princess Solarna: K.I.T.T., this is Nyx. K.I.T.T.: Hello, Nyx. I am the voice of the Knight Industries Two Thousand. K.I.T.T. for easy reference, or KITT, if you prefer. Princess Sharon: This is Dr. Doc Emmett Brown’s DeLorean Time Machine. He let me have it as my vehicle that can time travels to the past, present and future. Fizzlepop Berrytwist along with Grubber, Scorpan, Capper, Captain Celaeno, and Princess Skystar are tutors from Friendship University since Flim and Flam reopened it with Star Swirl the Bearded as Headstallion, Stygian as Vice Headstallion, Princess Sunset Shimmer as a guidance counselor, and Rockhoof, Flash Magnus, Somnambula, Mage Meadowbrook, and Mistmane as teachers of Strength, Bravery, Hope, Healing, and Beauty classes. Nyx: Cool! Princess Yuna: Come on, we don’t have time to finish the tour. Nyx: (as Tommy grabs her fore leg) It was nice meeting you, Solarna and Sharon! Whoa! Then, Tyrone shows the training room to the newcomers. Tyrone: This is the training room, where Fizzlepop, Grubber, Phil, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess, and Slime Princess train you to fight and race. Lola Mbola: This is so awesome. Robotboy: Oh, boy! Finally, a few more rooms later, Tyrone shows newcomers the library room. Tyrone: And finally, this is the library room where we can read children’s, action, adventure, romance, movies, and horror books and novels. Princess Yuna: Don’t forget the comics. Nyx: Amazing! Look at all those books, comics and novels. Robotboy: (still reading the It’s Alive! It’s Alive! book) Wow, I can’t believe Mrs. B was actually an evil robot. Robotgirl: Yes it is but what gets me is how come Mrs. B is in this library? Robotboy: (as he notices Mrs. B who’s right behind him) Do you think it's probably a manuscript? Princess Yuna: Hi, Mama. What are you reading? One of your favorite 1980s novels? Princess Luna: (reading Stephen King’s Christine novel) That’s right, Yuna. I’m reading Christine. Coraline Jones: Ain’t that a spirit who possessed a car, Princess Luna? Princess Luna: Well, Coraline Jones, Christine was possessed by a devil from the underworld. Princess Yuna: Oh my. Princess Luna: Oh my is right, Sweetie. Nyx: Excuse me, but how do you know about Christine? Princess Yuna: Oh, come on, we’ll show you the 13 journals. With that, Yuna and her friends took Nyx to show the 13 Journals. In the bedroom, Yuna and her friends shows Nyx the 13 Journals. Nyx: Whoa. Princess Yuna: Yep these are the 13 journals that holds about every info of these monsters and artifacts in the multiverse. Snowdrop: We mostly have to protect the Enchiridion and the other artifacts from the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Five, and many evil villains who wants to use them for their dark purposes. Nyx: What about Christine? But, who are the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher, and the Fearsome Five? Princess Yuna: Those guys? Well, the Nightmare Family are evil versions of my actual family. They are Nightmare Moon, Nightmare Moon, Dark Sombra, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Black Hole, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Nightmare Rarity, Daybreaker, and Cerberus the Nightmare Train. Dipper Pines: Bill Cipher is a dream entity that once plunged Gravity Falls as Weirdmaggeddon. Huey: And the Fearsome Five are a group of supervillains that once faced against the almighty Darkwing Duck, they consist of Negaduck, Megavolt, Bushroot, Quackerjack, and Liquidator. K.I.T.T.: Don’t forget that there are many heroes willing to join our cause when needed, especially when to fight any evil who’re trying to rule in Armageddon and Weirdmaggeddon throughout the whole multiverse, one universe to another. Princess Yuna: You said it, K.I.T.T.. (to Nyx) Would like to join my team, Nyx? Nyx: Sure. Why not? Just then, Twilight arrived with some news. Twilight Sparkle: Hey, Guys. Guess what? Duey: Oh! Is it about your trip to Pangea?! Twilight Sparkle: No, Duey. I’ve just got a call from Mickey Mouse, telling us about the new Nightclub job that’s he’s allowing you to work in Toon Town and we’re all invited! Princess Yuna: The House of Mouse! I can’t wait! Princess Twila: Me too. Nyx: Woohoo! Dipper Pines: The House of Mouse?! (then he’d realized something) Wait a minute, isn’t that for adults? Princess Yuna: No, Dipper, this special nightclub is for kids too. Lola Mbola: Phew, that’s a relief. Robotgirl: Yep, that was close. Emerald: House of Mouse, here we come! Princess Luna: Good luck, Yuna, and take Luster Dawn with you. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Mama. (hugs her mother) Bye, Papa! Bye, Aunt Celestia. Princess Celestia: Be careful, My little niece. Princess Yuna: Come on. We don’t have to wait. What could possibly go wrong? With that, Yuna and her friends got on the Mighty Bus and set off to Disneyland. Back at the warehouse, General Black sent Feather McGraw and Thaddeus E. Klang with the camera in tow because they’re about to be sent to Tartarus and freed the villains that are trapped there. Thaddeus E. Klang: At long last, all of you are now free from imprisonment! Nightmare Moon: I can’t believe this! That little squirt has recruited a Japanese boy, his pals, a square head kid, a fat boy, a rich black haired girl, a little blue and silver robotic boy, and a little pink and white robotic girl! Bill Cipher: Thanks for the help, but I’d want to ask if you’re positive that we won’t be stuck here in Tartarus forever? Grogar: I’d believe so, because someone has used this camera to take these photos of every info from the 13 journals. So basically, we can leave tartarus anytime we’d wanted to, Bill. Nightmare Hiro: Well, that is great news. But first off, we need an army of our own. Bill Cipher: How about the villains from Disney, Pixar, Marvel, Star Wars and 20th Century Fox? Nightmare Moon: Like Jafar, Ursula, Morgana, Yzma, Bellwether, King Candy, Hans, Scar, Shere Khan, Zira, Hades, Cruella De Vil, Percival C. McLeach, Forte, Dr. Facilier, Baron Von Sheldgoose, the Fearsome Five, Ripslinger, and Ned and Zed. Daybreaker: Henry J. Waternoose III, Syndrome, Chef Skinner, Charles F. Muntz, Miles Axlerod, Vladimir Trunkov, Victor Hugo, Ivan, Mor’du, Thunderclap, Ernesto de la Cruz, Everlyn Deavor, and Screenslaver. Dark Sombra: Kingpin, Thanos and Ultron. Cerberus the Nightmare Train: Darth Vader, Emperor Palpatine, Kylo Ren, Captain Phasma, the First Order Stormtroopers, General Grevious, and Darth Maul. Nightmare Trix: Don’t forget Sideshow Bob, Russ Cargill, and Christine. Bill Cipher: Perfect. And with Grogar’s lead of his Legion of Doom of our own, we’ll rule one universe to another with the artifacts absorbed by the Bewitching Bell. Grogar: But don’t forget, Bill Cipher, it’s you and me alone leading our legion only. Bill Cipher: Oh, yeah. All we need is a weapon. Princess Black Hole: Maybe the 1958 Plymouth Fury could be a weapon to take out Yuna and her pesky friends. Grogar: Plymouth Fury, eh? Nah. Thaddeus E. Klang: Too bad, because the Shockers are the ones who sent us here. Bill Cipher: You mean that guy from Spider-Man? Grogar: No, Bill, I think he was referring to was a group of villains from another dimension. Bill Cipher: Well, if these Shockers are indeed the ones that freed us from this imprisonment, I’d believe it's high time that they’ll be joining us on this take over. Don’t you all agree? Grogar: Excellent idea, Bill. So with that said, the gang are about to head out of Tartarus once and for all Back at the Golden Oak Library, Tyrone was checking on everything at Ponyville. Tyrone: Everything seems fine. Princess Bubblegum: Hey, Tyrone what’s that your watching? Tyrone: Just making sure everyone, everypony and every creature are okay and a couple of power rangers shows. Princess Solarna: My friends and I going to have race practice with Smokey. Will you like to come? Tyrone: No thanks. Flame Princess: Okay. Have fun, Tyrone. Slime Princess: See ya! As Solarna, Sharon and the others got onto their cars and drove away, Tyrone goes into the surveillance room and check the TV screens to see everyone, everypony and every creature are okay. A while later when Tyrone was checking the security footage, he noticed something that’s a bit odd it was a Bakegani taking a stroll in the enchanted forest. Tyrone: Okay, since when do these crabs gets so big now lately, I mean clearly, they belonged in Japan, not... (slowly as he’d realized what the situation is) here in Equestria. Huh? (pause) WHAT?! AAAAAHHH!! I was right! Guys! Guys! Then, Tyrone ran off to warn the others about the situation while the screen shows the Shockers gets the crushed Christine cube out of the junkyard. Back with Yuna and the others, they’re hanging out in the Mighty Bus on the way to Disneyland. Unfortunately, Snowdrop, Emerald, Chocolate Cake, Gus, Robotboy, and Robotgirl were feeling bus sick. Robotboy: (about to throw up) Princess Twila: Eww! He’s gonna barf out oil! Luckily, they barf out through the windows of the Mighty Bus as Yuna and the others are disgusted. Emerald: (barfing) Robotgirl: (barfing and coughs) Princess Yuna: Gross! You guys drank too much water, soda, slushies, and oil! Gus Turner: (puking through the window) Robotboy: Sorry, I’d guess it's not a good idea to drink oil while riding on the bus. (continues vomiting) Robotgirl: (as she, Chocolate Cake and Snowdrop vomiting) And other times, we’d get motion sickness. Dipper Pines: Okay, that’s nasty. The bathroom’s right there. Snowdrop: Thanks. So, they took turns in the bathroom. Gus Turner: (vomiting in the toilet) Robotboy: This will be a while. (as Gus leaves the bathroom) I’m next. When Robotboy, Snowdrop, Emerald, and Chocolate Cake were done barfing into the toilet, Robotgirl was next as she rushed to it and finally barfed up. Robotgirl: (barfing into the toilet) Can we fast forward please? This scenario was then fast forwarding to where they arrived at Disneyland, as Launchpad McQuack was puking in the toilet. Nyx: Wait. Who’s driving the Mighty Bus? Scrooge McDuck: Don’t worry, Nyx, it's on autopilot. A couple of minutes later, the Mighty Bus then crashed into a Disneyland bus station. Luster Dawn: Of course if it was on autopilot, then who set the coordinates to the bus station in Disneyland? Then, Yuna and her friends made it to the House of Mouse right on time. Princess Yuna: Here we are, Everyone, the House of Mouse. Scrooge McDuck: That’s right, Yuna, Mickey now owns the place. Nyx: Cool place! Look at those characters! Prince Sunlight: They are from Disney animated movies, Pixar, Marvel, and Star Wars! Mabel Pines: Here comes Robin Hood, Maid Marian, Benjamin, and Natasha now. Benjamin Hood: (to his mother) Mom, it’s Dipper and Mabel! Maid Marian: I know you two. As Robin, Marian, Benjamin and Natasha enter the House of Mouse, the Twins meets Yuna and her friends in excitement. Princess Yuna: Hello. I know and remember you two, you two are at the Animal Kingdom during my first ever adventure. Natasha Hood: That’s right, we remember you and your friends. (notices some new recruits) Who are your new teammates? Princess Yuna: Benjamin, Natasha, meet Kubo, Coraline Jones, Wybie Lovat, Norman Babcock, Neil Downe, Eggs, Winnie Portley-Rind, Tommy Turnbull, Gus Turner, Lola Mbola, RobotBoy, RobotGirl, and Nyx. RobotGirl: (shakes hands with Natasha Hood) Nice to meet you. Benjamin Hood: Nice to meet you all. Princess Yuna: Good to see you two again, but what are you two and your parents doing here? Natasha Hood: We, our mommy and daddy, Uncle Little John, Friar Tuck, the Sheriff of Nottingham, Trigger, Nutsy, Auntie Kluck, and Sir Hiss came here to see Mickey. Princess Skyla: Oh, I see. Princess Yuna: Benjamin, Natasha, we need to talk. Benjamin Hood: Okay, Yuna. (to his parents) Dad, Mom, can Natasha and I have a talk with Yuna? Robin Hood: Of course, you two go on ahead. Maid Marian: Go have fun with your friends. Natasha Hood: See you, Mommy. As Yuna, her friends, Benjamin and Natasha left, Mike the Microphone tells the guests to announce. Mike the Microphone: Now, please welcome your host and majesty, Mickey Mouse! Mickey Mouse: Hey, Everyone, and welcome to the House of Mouse! And to start things off, we’ll go with this song that’s going to be sung by the Taros! Hit it! Taros: Catch the wave of time Head to the promised place right away The limits are infinite Jump at the critical moment Climax Jump! Taros: Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?! Isn't it cool? Isn't it great?Isn't it awesome?! Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?! Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?! Momotaros: If you have a dream you wish could come true Urataros: You've got to believe in the day you made that wish Taros: Catch the wave Ryutaros: When you think you are lost, I'm sure... Kintaros: The strength of your feelings will guide you Taros: The future you wish for is already in your hands Beginnings are always sudden Bring fate with you on a time tripin' ride Momotaros: Surpass the impossible! Taros: Grab hold of it! Climax Don't be afraid of change You're just losing sight of your future self Kintaros: Higher than anyone else... Urataros: Let's jump into the sky Taros: Climax jump! Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?! Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?! Ryutaros: Hidden in everyone's heart Kintaros: There is a memory that one wants to redo Taros: Means nothing! Urataros: If a new morning awaits you Momotaros: Then write over the "present" there Taros: Have just a bit of courage in your mind A journey is always inevitable So you might as well jump around in a time tripin' ride Urataros: Seek it out Kintaros: It belongs just to you Taros: Climax All your memories of yesterday A day when you need to part will surely come Momotaros: So that you will be proud of it Ryutaros: Go further Taros: Climax Jump! Momotaros: Make your heart stronger The words important to you Urataros: Collect irreplaceable memories Kintaros: A little bit more, just a bit more left... Ryutaros: The unreachable starry night Taros: If you give up, that's your last stop Ryutaros: Y to the E to the A to the H Ryuuta appears everybody say! It raises tension Taros bros session Getting cocky! Let's go! Bang bang Till we reach the time you wish for dash! Regret is boring Mind if I target you? Climax Jump! Taros: Beginnings are always sudden Bring fate with you on a time tripin' ride Momotaros: Surpass the impossible Ryutaros: Grab it Taros: Climax Don't be afraid of change You're just losing sight of your future self Kintaros: Higher than anyone else (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!) Urataros: Higher than yesterday (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!) Taros: Climax Jump! Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?! Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?! Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?! Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?! After the song, Yuna and her friends shows Benjamin and Natasha the Journals. Benjamin Hood: Whoa! Are those every info about these magical artifacts and monsters? Princess Yuna: I wish I’d known, Benjamin. Natasha Hood: Let me get this straight, Grogar, Bill Cipher, and their allies planned to steal the artifacts to rule Armageddon and Weirdmageddon over the multiverse. With that, this made Dipper surprised at Natasha’s answer. Dipper Pines: How did you know that Natasha? Natasha Hood: There were rumors about you protecting the artifacts, is there anyway we can help? Princess Yuna: Do you want to keep an eye out for some odd activity? Benjamin Hood: You mean that odd? As he pointed towards Dewey, he’d pulled a lion out of a top hat. Dipper Pines: Not that kind of odd, Benjamin. (noticed the lion that has come out of the top hat) And how did that lion fit in that top hat? Princess Yuna: I don’t know, some odd things bound to happen. (to Benjamin and Natasha) Ben, Nat, welcome aboard. With that, Benjamin and Natasha were both glad to join Yuna’s Company. Benjamin Hood: Thank you, Yuna. Princess Skyla: Now, come on, the first show is about to begin. Mickey Mouse: Let’s all applaud Toby Tortoise for being slow and steady and winning the race! Toby Tortoise: Who, me? Mickey Mouse: Yes, you. (chuckles) So, Yuna and her friends were enjoying themselves at the House of Mouse. Meanwhile back at the Nightmare Fearamid Castle and Grogar’s lair, all the Disney, Pixar, Star Wars, and Marvel villains arrived while the Shockers brought the crushed Christine cube. Grogar: Welcome to my lair. Darth Vader: My pleasure, Grogar. Kingpin: Is that Christine being crushed into a cube? Nightmare Rarity: Yes. Sideshow Bob: How are we going to bring Christine back to life? With that questioned, Bill Cipher casted a spell bringing Christine back to life. Christine: (now has red eyes on her windshield and mouth) It's so good to be back! Liquidator: And coming to you live at night, Christine! Now with red eyes and mouth. Christine: Who are you guys? Bill Cipher: I’m Bill Cipher and these are the Nightmare Family and the rest you’ll get to know them later on. Ernesto de la Cruz: Impressive, Bill. But how is she going to put an end to Princess Yuna and her pitiful friends? Kylo Ren: Including that little black alicorn filly from Mannulus. Dark Sombra: First, we take the Enchiridion and the magical and powerful artifacts. Thanos: And don’t forget the Infinity Stones. Bill Cipher: Then, we’ll terminate Princess Yuna and her pesky friends! Grogar: Christine, you lead the group into a trap for Princess Yuna and her friends. Christine: Sweet! (she then remembered something) Oh, I almost forgot, there’s another group of villains that want to join us on the take over. Nightmare Moon: Who are they? Christine: Have you heard of Shocker? Thaddeus E. Klang: Oh, you mean those monstrosities that are being led by General Black? Christine: That’s them alright. Bill Cipher: Fine by me, Christine, we could always use more help to take over the House of Mouse. Feathers McGraw: (salutes) Once that was said the portal to Tartarus has been activated (thanks to Ekal Magia) so they left Tartarus and General Black offer a couple of Masquerade Dopants, Hopper Dopant, Red Danger, and Sabotenbat to come with them to the House of Mouse. Back with Yuna and the others, they were checking out the nightclub. Princess Yuna: Check this out. Robotboy: (drinking Dinoco Oil) Uh-huh. Dylan Dalmatian: Hey, Dipper, Mabel, did we miss something? Dipper Pines: Dylan, Dolly, Iago, Genie, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, Jar Jar, 3PO, R2, BB-8, D-0, Chopper, Chewy, K, C2, L3, Ralph, Herbie, Giselle, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip, Dash, Olaf, Hiro, Baymax, Honey Lemon, Go Go, Fred, Wasabi, Louis, Jiminy, Judy, Nick, Stitch, Terk, Tantor, Rutt, Tuke, Phil, Pain, Panic, Bernard, Bianca, Jake, Redfeather, Friend Owl, Big Mama, Dinky, Boomer, Victor, Hugo, Laverne, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Mike, Sulley, Roger, Baby Herman, Jessica, Benny, Toby, Max, J. Thaddeus, Cyril, Angus, Ratty, Moley, Merlin, Archimedes! Mabel Pines: Great to see you guys again! Chewbacca: (growls in happy) BB-8: (beeping) Mike Wazowski: Hello there! Sulley: Good to see you. Princess Skyla: Wow, Dipper and Mabel sure made a lot of new friends compared to Mickey Mouse. L3-37: Who are these guys? Dipper Pines: Guys, meet Princess Yuna and her friends. Mushu: I cannot believe it! Princess Yuna and her Company! Our heroes! Olaf: Wow! Princess Yuna: Well, we kicked some bad guys’ butts! D-0: (beeps in amazed) Herbie: (beeps) R2-D2: (happily beeps) Dolly Dalmatian: Nice to meet you and your friends, Yuna. Wait until you meet with our parents, Doug and Delilah, they’ll have an amazement on their faces. Nyx: (sadly sighs) Judy Hopps: Nyx, what’s wrong? Nyx: Nothing. It’s just missed my parents. Meanwhile somewhere in Equestria, Tyrone has to head towards the House of Mouse quickly before anything bad happens! Tyrone: Guys! Guys! (He then slipped on a banana peel and crashed off-screen) Princess Solarna: What is it, Tyrone? Finn the Human: What’s wrong? Tyrone: (covered in garbage) I saw something terrible! Princess Bubblegum: Just calm down. What’s terrible? And I think you need a bath. Tyrone: (After he got himself clean from the filth that he’s in) It’s Grogar and Bill Cipher! They have their legion and planned to steal the Enchiridion, the Infinity Stones, and the other Magical Artifacts to rule Armageddon and Weirdmageddon over the multiverse! And worst of all, Grogar and Bill brought Christine back to life! BMO: Uh-oh. Flame Princess: WHAT?! Slime Princess: (gasps in great big horror) Marceline Abadeer: No way! Princess Bubblegum: I can’t believe that Bill Cipher and Grogar had their Legions of Doom! Princess Solarna: What a minute, Christine is from my mom’s favorite 1980s movie and 1980s horror novel. Now, she is very real! Jake the Dog: (faints) Princess Sharon: I cannot believe it! Christine is real! Also can somebody give CPR to Jake? Lumpy Space Princess: The horror! K.I.T.T.: Oh, dear. Princess Solarna: Isn’t there something we can do? Tyrone: We gotta find Yuna and her friends to make sure they stay safe from harm. Flame Princess: I second that idea, Tyrone. Princess Bubblegum: Me too. Flame Princess: No time. Let’s just go! With that, Solarna and Sharon gathered K.I.T.T. and the DeLorean Time Machine as they took off. A while later at the House of Mouse, Yuna noticed something behind the curtains were a pair of red horns. Princess Yuna: Huh? As soon as Princess Yuna picks up the horns Momotaros poke his head out behind the curtains. Momotaros: Excuse me, those are my horns. Princess Yuna: Oops. Sorry. Meanwhile, Tyrone and others warn Celestia, Duck, Luna and Hiro about the situation. Tyrone: Celestia! Luna! (crashed into a suit of armor) Princess Solarna: Mom! Aunt Celestia! (crashed into another suit of armor) Princess Sharon: Mom! Aunt Luna! (crashed into the last suit of armor) Princess Luna: Are you three okay? Princess Solarna: (with a knight’s boot stuck on her rear end) We’re fine. Tyrone: (wearing a knight’s helmet on backwards) Hey, who turned out the light? Princess Bubblegum: Watch out! However, he didn’t see where he was going as he walked right into more suits of armor causing it to piled onto the rest of the group. Tyrone: (gets the knight’s helmet to face forward and saw the suits of armor on his friends) Oops, sorry, Guys. Flame Princess: (as she tossed the chestplate off of her) That’s okay, Tyrone. Princess Luna: (restore the light with her magic) Now, what in Equestria’s name is going on here? Tyrone: Danger! Villains! They are going to take over the House of Mouse! Yuna and her friends are there! Princess Celestia: Oh, my! Not my little niece! Slime Princess: Worst of all, Grogar and Bill had brought Christine back to life! Princess Luna: What a minute, you mean an evil female murderous red and white 1958 Plymouth Fury car? Marceline Abadeer: That’s the one. Princess Luna: From one of my favorite 1980s movies? Princess Solarna: Yes. Princess Luna: And one of my favorite 1980s novels by Stephen King? Princess Bubblegum: Absolutely! Princess Luna: I don’t believe it! Christine is real! (panics and breathing) She is gonna get my daughters and their friends and kill them! Hiro: Calm down, Luna. (offers his wife a brown paper bag) Here. Princess Luna: Thanks, Hiro. (breath in and out with a brown paper bag) Tyrone: We have to get to the House of Mouse and fast! Then, Tyrone sees Fizzlepop drive up in the Mystery Cart. Tyrone: Fizzlepop! (runs over to Fizzlepop) Fizzlepop! Fizzlepop! I need to borrow Dipper and Mabel’s golf cart so the others and I can save Yuna and her friends from Grogar, Bill Cipher and their Legion of Doom! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: (gives Tyrone the key and walks off) Try not to hit any pedestrians. With that, Tyrone gets in the Mystery Cart, Princess Bubblegum and Marceline gets in the Pink Vampire Hearse, Flame Princess and Slime Princess gets in the Flame Buggy, Solarna gets in K.I.T.T. and Sharon gets in the DeLorean Time Machine and starts to drive, but Grubber and Soos stops them. Soos Ramirez: Dude, it's us: Soos and Grubber. This is for the zombies. (gives Tyrone a shovel) Tyrone: Thanks. Grubber: (holds up a baseball bat) And this is in case you see a piñata. Tyrone: (takes the bat) Uh... Thanks? Grubber: (gives Princess Bubblegum and Marceline two blasters) These are for target practice. Princess Bubblegum: Thanks, Grubber. Soos Ramirez: Better safe and sorry! I’d almost forgotten these monkey chow. With that, this caused some questions from K.I.T.T. K.I.T.T.: Monkey chow, for what!? Soos Ramirez: For some monkey buddies, the Bandar-logs. So, they set off to the House of Mouse and stop the villains. Back in the House of Mouse, Yuna, her friends, Mickey Mouse, and his pals along with the other guests having a fantastic friendship. Mickey Mouse: (at the stage) Just remember, Everyone. Friendship is magical and being at best friends. As for Lilly and Twila, they begin to notice Nyx feeling sad and lonely. Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: Nyx, are you okay? Nyx: (sighs in sadness) I don’t know if I ever will be. Princess Twila: Cheer up, Nyx, you’ll be okay. Nyx: But how can we? Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: Because we’ll be more than just friends, we’ll be like a family. Princess Twila: We’ll be your new family if you let us. Nyx: (cheering up) Yeah, maybe. Thanks, Lilly. Thanks, Twila. Just when they shared a strong bonding sisterly relationship, Mickey was surprised to see the villains. Mickey Mouse: Say, what are you villains doing?! Hopper Dopant: (ignoring Mickey’s question) Now, this what I’d call a perfect hangout for just us baddies. Red Danger: I’d agree, too bad we have to tossed these rats out along with those other pests. Bill Cipher: Well then, with Mickey all tied, I hereby declare the House of Mouse as the House of Villains! Princess Yuna: (does a spit take on Dipper Pines) What?! Bill Cipher: I would like to introduce Christine! Christine: Well, well, well, if this isn’t Princess Yuna and her puny little friends. Princess Yuna: Oh no, she’s real! I thought she was in the story! Grogar: She was in the story and also been destroyed by Dennis and Leigh with the help of a bulldozer. But now, Christine is back to life. Princess Yuna: Grogar! Kylo Ren: Even so. (to Nyx) So, you’re the young alicorn I’ve failed my attempt to kill. Nyx: Not you again, Kylo Ren, Captain Phasma, and Darth Vader! Darth Vader: Tell us everything about where the artifacts are. Snowdrop: Artifacts? Mabel Pines: Oh, you mean the Enchiridion, the Infinity Stones, the Staff of Harmony, and other magic treasures? Bill Cipher: That’s right, Mabel. (in his very, very deep demonic voice) Soon, the magical artifacts will be all ours! With that, Yuna and her friends glared at Mabel. Mabel Pines: What? Robotgirl: Nice going. As this goes on, the Masquerade Dopants were about to grab the artifacts until Nyx stopped them with her magic, teleporting the artifacts away. Princess Twila: Alright! Way to go, Nyx! Bill Cipher: What have you done with the artifacts!? Nyx: I’ve teleported them somewhere you’ll never get your evil hands on them! Bill Cipher: Wanna bet? It's midnight. I've got a trick for all of you. Sorry, Yuna, but we don't want to be dull villains tonight. Cruella? Cruella De Vil: Lights out! Bill Cipher: It’s showtime! This could be quite the place. Cruella De Vil: Full of wholesome, happy faces Ursula: Hanging out Captain Hook: Killing time Hades: Where everyone's a friend of mine Cruella De Vil: Inside this evil joint Captain Hook: Every guest gets to the point Bill Cipher, Jafar, Captain Hook, Cruella, and Hades: This day will live in infamy Ursula: The House of Mouse is history! Bill Cipher, Grogar, and the villains: It's our house now All villains: It's our house now Hitchhiking Ghosts and the Fates: It's the fact you can't ignore Winkie’s Weasels, Hook's Pirates and Maleficent's Goons: Shut the windows Hitchhiking Ghosts: Lock the doors All villains: It's our House now Pirates: Raise your mugs, you thieves and thugs The Fates: Join the rebel-rousing crowd Daybreaker, Queen of Hearts, Turk (one of Hook's pirates), Winkie, and Sheldgoose: It's our house now Si and Am: All the coolest cats fit in so perfectly... (Meow) Maleficent: Every evil queen gets due respect Chernabog: Love your work. Kaa: You'll forget your troubles, put your trust in me... Queen of Hearts: You've had your fun Card Soldiers: You've made your play Jafar, Captain Hook, The Queen of Hearts, The Card Soldiers and Kaa: But every rodent has his day All villains: It's our house now Masquerade Dopants: Down and dirty All villains (with Chernabog singing along): It's our house now Pirates: Me hearty Hades: What a place for breakin' bread The Fates: Hate your neighbors... Hopper Dopant: Off with their heads! All villains: It's our house now The Big Bad Wolf: What a party All villains: Join the fun with no regrets Only greedy, dirty deeds are allowed! Cruella De Vil: Get those puppies! Captain Hook: Game over, Skyla! Ursula: Hit the road, Twila! Bill Cipher: Take a hike, Kiddies! All villains: It's our house now! Don't bother comin' back It's our house now After the song, the House of Mouse sign turns into the House of Villains sign as Yuna and her friends looked in great big horror. Princess Yuna: Oh, this is not good at all. With that, Yuna and her friends were shocked with the House of Mouse was taken over. To Be Continued In the end credits, Luna and Celestia wonders how Yuna and the others are doing. Princess Luna: Oh, I hope Yuna and her friends are alright. Princess Celestia: They’ll make it, Luna, we must do what we can to keep our hopes up. So, they've continued their way to find Yuna and her friends at the House of Mouse. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Transcripts